The Stranger Behind the Screen
by belleoftheopera
Summary: Modern musical AU retelling. Christine Daaé is a college student who takes voice lessons via Skype from a man who doesn't show his face and she only knows as Angel of Music. On the night she performs her first role, she reconnects with her childhood sweetheart Raoul de Chagny as well as finally meets her "angel" in person. Who will she choose? Please r & r.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe summer's practically over already," Meg moaned as she pushed the cart with her stuff.

"Ugh, I know, right?" Christine replied. "It feels like we never even left. Is it just me, or did this summer go by way too fast?"

The two girls made their way to their dorm room. In less than a week they would be starting their junior year at Populaire Conservatory School of the Arts.

They were almost done unpacking when Meg started heading towards the door. "I don't know about you, but I'm starting to get pretty hungry. Wanna go grab some lunch?"

"Sure. Do you mind if I meet you in the dining hall? There's something I want to do here alone for a bit."

"Does it involve your 'special friend?'" she asked making air quotes. Christine giggled as she playfully threw a pillow at her friend. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll meet you there." She tossed the pillow back to Christine before heading out the room.

* * *

When she was in high school, Christine made herself a youtube channel that consisted of videos of her singing, mostly classical and musical theatre with the occasional contemporary song. This had garnered the attention of a user called AngelOfMusic, who sent her a message saying that he loved her videos and asking if she had any proper vocal training. She replied that she hadn't, so he responded saying that he would love to offer her voice lessons via Skype. Curious, she checked out his channel to see that, like her, it consisted of mostly the same kind of repertoire, along with some original music, although the one thing that struck her was that none of the videos ever showed his face. She always wondered why he would never reveal his face or name, considering that she thought he was good enough to become a famous musician. He claimed it was because his computer was old and didn't have a built-in camera and he never bothered to buy an external one, but she partially didn't believe him. But because she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, she never bothered him about it. After spending so much time working on music, they developed a strong friendship, and most of their calls consisted of them just talking and hanging out when they weren't working. For how close they had become though, she still knew barely anything about him. Even after all these years, he still wouldn't tell her his real name, where he lived, or anything too personal. Yet for some reason, she was more than comfortable opening up to him, sharing practically every detail about her life like he were some sort of human diary.

* * *

Once she was alone, Christine sat at her desk and turned on her laptop. She opened up Skype and clicked on the contact that read "Angel of Music." It rang for a few seconds until the little video of her showed up in the bottom left-hand corner while the image filling up the window was that of a white mask and a rose. "Hello Christine," the voice in the computer greeted warmly, sounding happy to see her.

"Hey Angel."

"I see you're back at school now."

"Yup," she replied, gesturing to the room around her.

"Which means that I assume our lessons are going to resume on a more frequent schedule?"

"Yup. I'll send you my schedule so we can find a time to meet in the practice rooms." As she said this, she sent him her schedule as a photo attachment. "Although I should let you know that the first month is going to be pretty busy for me."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm in this year's beginning-of-the-year gala. We're doing selections from last semester's opera, so we have to review. Plus I've got auditions for this semester's opera to get ready for."

"What opera are you doing this semester?"

"Il Muto. I've always wanted to play the countess since it's one of my dream roles. Although I know I'll be lucky if I get a part at all since I'm not a voice major."

"I still think you should reaudition for the voice program. You've more than progressed since your last audition."

"I auditioned twice and I still didn't get in. What makes you think that the third time wouldn't be any different? If they liked my voice, they would've let me in. Besides, I'm already halfway done with school; I don't want to start all over again. And even if I did make it in and was eligible for an actual part, we both know that they're just going to give it to Carlotta. Again."

"That shouldn't matter. It's not right for them to base their casting on who's in the program or not. It should be about who does the best job in the audition and who's best suited for the role. If anything, I can't think of anyone who would make a better countess than you. After all, you have the voice, the charm, and appeal."

Christine blushed as she hid her smile behind her hand. "Really?" she asked shyly.

"Of course."

Christine giggled. "You know you spoil me sometimes, right?"

"Anything to see you happy my dear."

"I should really get going. I told Meg that I'd only be a minute, and she's waiting for me to get food."

"I understand. Well thank you for checking in with me at least. I'll get back to you with what times work best and you let me know what's happening with your gala rehearsals."

"Will do. See ya later." Christine smiled as she hung up before closing her laptop and heading out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

About a month into the semester, it was almost time for the gala. When rehearsals first started everyone was rusty from not performing the material for five months, but they easily picked everything back up. It was now the night before the performance and dress rehearsal was underway. During the rehearsal, Mr. Lefevre, the dean of the school, came in with two men to watch.

He gathered everyone around him when they finished the song they were working on. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. As you know for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can tell you these were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce you to your new deans, Mr. Richard Firmin and Mr. Gilles André."

He then went on to introduce the two of them to Carlotta, who was the biggest diva in the school. There were rumors that claimed that the reason she was given the lead in everything is because her family basically paid the school to spoil her. Almost everyone was relieved when they found out that the previous semester would be her last, until she returned as a grad student.

Mr. André, wanting to get on Carlotta's good side, asked for her to sing her aria. "Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye," she sang. "Remember me every so often, promise me you'll try. On that day, that not so distant day, when you are far away and free…" All of a sudden one of the set pieces plummeted down and attacked Carlotta while all the ballet girls screamed and shook in fear.

Everyone caused a commotion as they gathered around her, inspecting what had happened and asking if she was okay. It turned out that the set piece wasn't sealed in all the way and had broken loose. "Damn it, she's really hurt," Mr. Lefevre called. "Someone call 911!"

Within minutes an ambulance came to take her away. Thankfully her situation wasn't too critical, but it meant that she wouldn't be able to sing for at least a few days. Mr. Lefevre also left, leaving the two new deans alone to deal with the problem. "Well now, who is the understudy for the role?" Mr. André asked.

"There is no understudy," Mr. Reyer, the musical director, replied.

"Christine Daaé could sing it sir," Meg said. Christine's eyes widened as she turned to look at Meg. What the hell are you doing? She screamed in her head.

"The ballet girl?" Mr. Firmin asked.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher."

"From whom?"

Christine panicked. "I don't know sir."

"Let her sing for you sirs," Mrs. Giry, Meg's mother and head of the dance program, interjected. "She has been well taught."

The notes began to play as she sheepishly made her way to center stage. "Think of me," she sang trembling, "think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me, every so often, promise me you'll try." She could feel her confidence slowly building as she continued to sing as everyone gathered around her in shock, not knowing that she could sing so well. "On that day, that not so distant day, when you are far away and free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't believe it!" Meg exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed Christine's arm. The two of them were leaving rehearsal and heading back to the dorms. After Christine had sung, she was officially given the lead despite not being a voice major, which was the first time that had ever happened.

"I know, I can't believe it either!" Christine shouted in response.

"You know what you should do? You should call your 'friend' and tell him the great news!"

"Oh my god, you're right!"

"When we get back I'll leave you alone so you can talk to him. I'll just hang out in the study room until you're done."

When they parted ways Christine rushed over to her laptop to make the call. "Hello Christine."

"Hey Angel, guess what just happened?" she asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

"What?"

"I'm going to play Elisa for the gala tomorrow night!"

There was an uncomfortably long pause. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Whenever he spoke, he always maintained a sense of composure, but here it was obvious that he was just as excited as she was. "What happened to Carlotta?"

"A set piece fell on her during rehearsal today and she had to be taken to the hospital."

"But I thought you said that non-voice majors can't be given parts."

"They can't, but Meg volunteered me to the new deans, and since I was the only one to volunteer and they were desperate, they gave me the role." Christine sighed, trying to calm herself down from the excitement. "This may sound crazy, but sometimes I really feel like you really are my angel of music. I know it's not possible and that it's just your username, but how else would this have happened? Stuff like this never happens to me."

"Oh Christine, nothing you say sounds crazy to me. And trust me, if I could I would give you the fame that you so deserve. Hell I'd probably start my own opera company just so I could make you the star that I know you are. But it looks like your luck is turning around, and in more ways than one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with the good news you've given me, I feel as if this is the best time to tell you my news."

"Really? What?" she asked excitedly.

"How would you like it if I came to the gala to watch you perform live?"

"Are you kidding? I would love that! But how would you get here? And how would I know who to look for after the show?"

"I live fairly close to your school."

"You do?" she asked in shock. "Then how come we've never met up before?"

"Because Christine, the time was not right for me to step out of the shadows to you. But what better night for us to finally meet face-to-face than the night of your big debut?"

"I'll finally get to meet you in person?"

"Yes."

Christine felt her heart beat rapidly against her chest. "Oh my god, I can't believe it. After all these years we're finally going to meet! I can't wait!"

"Neither can I Christine," he replied, chuckling at her excitement, "neither can I."

"But how will I find you? I don't know what you look like."

"Things are going to get crazy after the performance with everyone crowding and shoving each other. Once everyone is gone, I'll text you to come meet me somewhere and we'll figure it out from there."

"Wait, if you live in the area, does this mean you've been to all of my performances?"

"Yes Christine, yes I have."

"And you once never bothered to at least let me know or say hi to me?"

"Everything will make sense tomorrow when we meet."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Damn, it feels weird to say that."

He chuckled again. "Until then my dear."

"Until then," she replied, unable to hide the giant smile on her face.

When they hung up, Christine texted Meg saying that it was safe to come back in. Meg walked in, immediately noticing the dumb grin on Christine's face. "So, what did he say?" she asked almost teasingly.

"He's coming to the gala tomorrow!" she burst. "After all these years I'm finally going to meet my Angel of Music!"

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Christine nodded, squealing. "I can't believe it! You have to tell me everything that happens!"

"Well, yeah, definitely!"

Later that night Christine couldn't sleep. All she kept thinking about was how the following night would be the best night of her life. She kept imagining what her encounter with her angel would be like. It drove her crazy, not knowing what to expect. What is he like when not hiding behind a screen? What does he look like? Is our meet-up going to be romantic or completely platonic? She didn't deny having some sort of feelings for her friend, but she didn't know whether they were real or if it were just some silly teenage crush that hadn't gone away. Finally she was so worked up that it stressed her out so much and put her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The gala had been a huge success. Christine still couldn't believe that she had received a standing ovation from everyone in the audience upon finishing her aria. As soon as the event ended, she was being crowded and showered with praise by both audience members and coworkers alike.

It was now time for the other exciting part of her night, finally meeting her Angel of Music. She wanted to look nice for him, so she changed out of her costume and into a white dress and a red undershirt with gold embroidery. Yes he had seen her at her worst, such as wearing pajamas with messy hair and without makeup, but tonight she needed to look perfect. As she was changing, she heard her phone go off from inside her purse. Once she was done, she checked to see that she had received a text from her Angel. "Bravi, bravi, bravissimi," it read. "I couldn't be more proud of you my angel of music." Christine's heart was beating rapidly against her chest. While she was happily overwhelmed by the praise she'd been receiving all night, no opinion meant more to her than that of her Angel. "Tonight, once everyone is gone, meet me on the top floor of the parking structure. I will be waiting for you by the elevator. Text me as soon as you head out."

Christine stuck around the dressing room, procrastinating until people left. She was so busy looking at herself in the mirror, adjusting her makeup, that she hadn't noticed the figure that walked in and was now standing behind her. "Christine Daaé, where is your red scarf?" Christine stopped what she was doing and looked up, her eyes widening. "You can't have lost it, after all the trouble I took. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin…"

"Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf!" Christine turned around to look at her visitor. "Oh Raoul so it is you!"

Raoul de Chagny and Christine were best friends when they were children. After the death of her father, she ended up moving in with the Giry's, which ultimately caused the two of them to grow apart. He was a few years older than Christine, extremely handsome with blond hair and blue eyes, and came from an extremely wealthy family.

Raoul bent down to hug her, handing her a rose as they reminisced about their childhoods. "But I don't understand. What exactly are you doing here?"

"Did you not hear? My family is now a patron for the school. We're donating a lot of money to maintain higher education in the arts. In other words, you can expect to see a lot more of me around here more often."

"And so it just happens to be a coincidence that I'm here?"

"Exactly. But as soon as I saw you onstage tonight, I immediately recognized you. I was afraid that you wouldn't remember me."

"Oh come on, how could I ever forget you, my handsome hero?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well considering how much I've changed, I wouldn't think you would've recognized me. After all, as I recall, the last time we saw each other I didn't quite look like this," he said, gesturing to himself.

"Yes, that was because you were an awkward teenager and I was an adorable little princess."

"Really? Is that how you remember it? Because as I recall you were also awkwardly shaped like a bird, and need I remind you of braces?"

"Shut up," Christine laughed as she playfully shoved him while he chuckled.

"So my family and I are going out to dinner to celebrate tonight's success. How would you like to come with us?"

"I'd love to, but I already have plans."

"It's not with another man, is it?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

Raoul stood up. "I'm sorry. I should've known that you were already seeing someone."

"I'm not."

"But you just said…"

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that this is just a friend. I'm still single."

A look of both relief and embarrassment spread across Raoul's face. "Oh, okay, good."

"Why were you so afraid that I was taken? What, do you like love me or something?" she asked sarcastically.

"What? No, not at all!" he replied defensively. "I was just… um…" Christine gave him a smug look as she waited for a response. "I should probably go. Have fun with your friend tonight."

Raoul was about to hurry out, not wanting to make a bigger fool out of himself than he had already, when Christine stopped him. "Raoul, wait!" He turned around before she stood up and approached him. "It was great seeing you tonight and catching up." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "I hope I'll get to see you again soon."

Raoul's heart beat rapidly as Christine pressed herself against him. When they pulled away they smiled at each other. "Don't worry," he said as he gently placed his hand on her chin, causing her to look directly at him. "You'll be seeing a lot more of me around here soon." He booped her nose, causing her to adorably wrinkle her face and giggle, before he headed out.

It wasn't until Raoul had left that Christine noticed just how quiet it was. She grabbed her purse and pulled out her phone. "I'm heading out now. I'll be there in a few minutes. Start getting ready," she texted. As she walked alone in the darkness, the only lights coming from the light posts, the anxiety and excitement kept building up more and more inside her. She was almost at the elevator when she finally got a reply. "I'm here." Christine went inside the elevator, her heart beating rapidly with anticipation, knowing that she was only moments away from finally meeting her angel.


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator dinged as it reached the top floor. When the doors opened, Christine gasped. Standing before her appeared to be a tall, thin, pale middle-aged man, dressed in a black and white suit with a black cape, wearing a black fedora and a mask that exposed half of his face. He held out his hand, anticipating a response while Christine just stood there in the elevator, remaining awe-struck that she was now standing before her long-time mysterious friend. "Christine," he gently said with the voice that she had learned to find such comfort in. "Come to me, my angel of music." Transfixed, she accepted his hand and he slowly led her out of the elevator.

They made their way across the empty parking lot in silence until they reached a sleek black Mercedes. He opened the passenger door to let Christine in before making his way to the driver's seat. When he started the car, the classical music station played quietly through the speakers. As he drove down the ramps to get out of the parking structure, Christine couldn't help but stare at him. She was still overwhelmed that after years of hiding himself from her and only communicating through screens, she was now sitting next to him. Why is he wearing that mask? She thought. And why is it only covering half of his face? She wanted so badly to talk to him just to break the silence. I've never had trouble talking to him before, she thought, so why am I too scared to talk now?

Finally Christine spoke up after taking a deep breath. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"You'll find out soon, my dear," he replied, focusing on the road. Despite his cold exterior, his voice was still warm.

He eventually slowed down as he drove through a neighborhood, before stopping at a one-story house. In addition to its small size, its exterior definitely looked like it had not aged well. After pulling into the driveway and parking the car, he got out and walked around to open the passenger door. "My angel," he said as he slightly bent down, holding his hand out. Christine looked up at him before taking his hand again. He escorted her out of the car and into the house. When he turned on the lights, Christine's jaw dropped in awe.

For how small and run-down the exterior was, the inside looked like a gothic castle. There were large candlesticks and drapes everywhere. In the living room near the television there was a black grand piano and a violin with tons of sheet music. She looked over and saw a desk with a desktop computer, knowing that hours have been spent sitting there watching her. "Welcome to my home," he said as he took off his hat and cape, tossing them aside. "Please, have a seat." Christine awkwardly made her way to the couch. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you," she replied somewhat uncomfortably.

He sat down beside her. Christine didn't know why she was feeling so nervous. So far he hadn't given her any reason to feel this way. Yet for some reason, the person whom she never had a problem talking to, the person she'd spent years dreaming about meeting in person, was now sitting beside her, smiling at her. She spent so long wondering what he looked like, and now they were finally face to face. Yet she still couldn't understand why he was wearing that mask.

He reached his hands out as if he were going to touch her, but couldn't bring himself to do so, so he just gestured to her, keeping his distance. "Oh Christine, my Christine. You look so much more beautiful in person."

Christine smiled and blushed as she looked away. "Thank you," she replied shyly.

"You're probably wondering why I've brought you here." Christine nodded. "Since the moment I've first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me to sing for my music."

"I still don't fully understand. Why me?"

"Because you're perfect."

Christine let out a sigh of disbelief. "I'm not perfect. I'm just some random girl that you happened to find on the Internet."

"That's not true. I have spent years watching you grow from a teenager into a young woman. I have heard your voice grow stronger, and learned everything there is to know about you."

"And yet after all this time I still know nothing about you."

"You don't want to know anything about me."

"Can't I at least know your name?"

He sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. You deserve to know at least that much. My name is Erik."

"Erik. That's such a nice name. How come you've never told me before?"

"Because the less you know about me, the better."

"But why? And why did you wait until now for us to meet? And why are you wearing a mask?"

"Because I am not the angel you believe me to be. If anything you're the angel. You're my only source of light in my dull excuse of an existence. Being with you is the highlight of my day, even if it's only for a short amount of time. I still question why you waste your time talking to me. I'm nothing special, just a lonely man who doesn't deserve your kindness, yet you deserve all of mine and more."

"Don't say that. You're special to me."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I really mean it. You've become such a major part of my life that I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh Christine, you're too good to me. I don't know how I'd live without you. And I never want to ever again."

Christine's heartbeat started to increase. "What are you saying exactly?" she asked, trembling.

"Stay here with me. The world outside doesn't deserve you if they can't appreciate the beauty you offer with your voice. Here I'd have you sing for me all the time, and not only would I never tire of hearing you, but I would never want you to stop. We would make beautiful music and sing together. I would write new songs just for you, both for you to sing and for me to express my feelings for you. And when we're not making music we could watch tv and movies together and read together and dine together and enjoy each other's company. Please Christine. You make me happier than anything, and I could give you the perfect home and the perfect life and treat you like the princess you are while I remain your humble servant."

Christine thought about the proposition that had just been made to her, overwhelmed at what she had just been offered. She technically had no home other than living with the Giry's, and it was obvious to both of them that there was an undeniable mutual attachment towards each other. As far as she was concerned, she could see no downside to this. "I accept, but there's just one thing we need to discus."

"Of course my darling. Anything."

"What am I going to do about school? I don't have my own car so I can't drive there from here. And what about my dorm? Mrs. Giry already spent a year's worth of payment for me."

"You won't need school if you stay with me. After all, haven't I given you the education that they've denied you?"

"But what about getting a degree so I can get a job?"

"You won't need to worry about that. I'll take care of you."

"I don't know…"

"Oh! I've almost forgotten. I've written a song especially for you and your visit tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes. Come." They stood up and made their way to the piano. Erik sat down while Christine leaned against it. As he began to play a calm, soothing melody, Christine smiled and closed her eyes. "Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation," he sang. "Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses." He continued his song until he reached the end. "You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night."

When Erik looked up at Christine after he finished playing, she was practically gasping for air, taking short, shallow breaths, her eyes barely watering up. "That was beautiful," she replied awestruck in barely above a whisper. "And that was all just for me?"

He stood up, barely towering over her as he stood so close to her. She felt like a child next to him as she looked up at him. "Yes my love. That was all just for you. Now come with me, there's something I'd like to show you." She followed him down the hall to his bedroom. In the center of the room was a black-framed bed. He led her to what appeared to be a life-size frame hidden under a sheet. "For as long as I've known you, I've wanted nothing more than to know how it feels to be with you in person, to hold you, to touch you," he said as he tried once again to reach out to her, once again holding himself back. "And since before tonight I didn't have that option, I made this, knowing that this was the closest thing to being with you that I could do." He removed the sheet, causing Christine to stare in shock at what stood before her.

Inside the frame of a broken mirror stood a life-size mannequin that practically looked like a clone of Christine wearing a bride gown and veil, holding a bouquet of white roses. "Why is she wearing a wedding dress?" she asked, trembling.

"Because it's yours. I had it made special for you."

"But why?"

"For the day we become husband and wife. That is, if you'll have me. After all, if we're going to live together, why not make it official?"

Overwhelmed at the vision before her, Christine suddenly passed out. Luckily Erik caught her mid fall and carried her unconscious body to the bed. He took off her shoes, pulled out the covers from underneath her and pulled them over her, tucking her in. He gently caressed her face before reaching in to give her a soft kiss on her forehead. Afterwards he got up and headed out of the room, slowly closing the door as he watched her sleep.

* * *

It wasn't until the next morning that Christine finally woke up. As her consciousness slowly returned, she could hear music coming from outside the room. She got up, slowly opened the door, and followed the sound down the hall. Sitting at the piano in the living room wearing an Asian robe was Erik, switching between playing and writing. He was so focused on his music that he hadn't noticed her in the room. I have to know what's under that mask, she thought. Acting on impulse, Christine crept over to him as quietly as she could, gently grabbed the mask with the tip of her fingers, and quickly pulled it off. Before she could see what was underneath, Erik let out a loud, blood-curdling scream as he placed his hand over his face, scaring away Christine.

"Damn you!" he shouted as he aggressively approached her. "You little prying Pandora! You little demon!" Christine tried to run away, but he tightly grabbed her wrist, turning her around. "Is this what you wanted to see?" He removed his hand, showing Christine what hid underneath. It was only for a few seconds though as he put his hand back on his face, although that was long enough for the image to scar Christine. When he let go of her, he practically pushed her out of his grip, causing her to fall. "Curse you! You little lying Delilah. You little viper!" He approached her as if he were going to attack her, causing her to cower and turn away from him. "Now you cannot ever be free!" He backed away. "Damn you! Curse you!"

Overwhelmed, he fell onto his knees, breathing heavily. "Why did you have to look at me?" he asked on the brink of sobbing. "I knew that if you saw me you would hate me and leave me, regardless of all the love and kindness you've given me these last few years. That's why I never let you see me. I thought that if I maintained the illusion that I was this fancy mysterious angel, if you believed me to be the handsome prince charming that you deserve, then you would love me. But I should've known; I'm an idiot to believe that you could. Hell, even my own mother couldn't look at me, so what would make you any different?" As he said this, Christine slowly began to look up at him, trembling. He looked so sad and pathetic on the ground, staring longingly at her with such intensity. "But Christine, fear can turn to love. You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster," he begged as he dragged himself across the floor towards her, causing her to back away. For a second he removed his hand from his face, but remembered to put it back, causing her to look away again. "Please don't be afraid of me. Please don't think any less of me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, especially to something I can't control. I know your image of me has been shattered, but for how much you hate what you see, I hate it even more. I hate that I can't go outside without being stared at. I hate that people are constantly asking me why I wear that mask. I hate that I can't live like a normal human being when underneath this face that's exactly what I am. That's why I need you. You're the only one who treats me normally. You're the only one who's ever shown me friendship and compassion. Please, don't leave me." Christine turned around to face him again to find him on the verge of tears. "Oh Christine."

This time it was Erik's turn to look away, crawling on the floor and burying his face and crying like a child. Christine, gaining courage, picked up his mask and handed it to him. He accepted it, turning away from her as he put it on. When he put it back on, he slicked his hair and turned back to her, having composed himself and stood up. "Come," he said calmly as he put his hand out. "I'll take you home." She accepted and he helped her up, tightening his grip. "But you are not to say a word about any of this to anyone. Understand?" She nodded, and he let her go. She went to grab her purse, which was still sitting on the coffee table from the night before, while he took off his robe and put his hat on, and they headed out to the car.

The entire ride was silent and uncomfortable. No one bothered to even try and say a word. Once they were back at the dorms, Christine finally spoke up. "Thanks for driving me home."

She was about to open the door, when Erik reached out and grabbed her hand again. "Christine, wait." She turned around, and when they both noticed how he was holding her, he immediately let go. "After everything that's happened, we should probably not speak to each other for a while." Christine nodded in agreement. "Just promise me one thing though."

"What."

"Just let me know what part you get in the opera."

"I will."

Without another word, Christine got out of the car and headed back to her dorm. Erik watched her until she was out of sight before driving away.


	5. Chapter 5

When Christine opened the door to her dorm, she found Meg lying in bed on her laptop. The sound of the door had sparked her attention. "Christine!" she exclaimed as she got up and approached her. "There you are! I've been trying to call you all night and morning!" She then noticed the distressed look on Christine's face. "Christine, are you okay?" Without a response, Christine walked passed her, setting her stuff down before lying down on her bed. "Christine what's wrong? What happened last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied groggily.

"Did something happen with you and your friend? Oh my god, he didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, it's fine," she answered in an attempt to stop Meg's nagging. "I just really don't want to talk about it." Meg remained concerned for Christine the rest of the day as she spent the remainder of the day lying in bed barely moving.

* * *

A few days had past since the gala. Mr. Firmin was sitting in his office looking through paperwork when Mr. André burst in the room hoping a letter. "Firmin, did you see this?" he asked frantically waving the paper.

He looked up. "Of course not. How could I have seen it if you just opened it?" André made his way to the other side of the desk and stood beside him, handing him the letter so he could read it. "'My dear deans of Populaire Conservatory, I am writing on behalf of Christine Daaé. As her performance in the gala has proven, despite not being a voice major she has clearly proven herself as more than capable to carry a leading role. Carlotta has had more than enough chances to shine as the lead, so now it's Christine's turn. In the new production of Il Muto, you will therefore put Christine in the role of Countess, a role that calls for charm and appeal, things that Carlotta drastically lacks and no amount of vocal talent can make up for. Should this command be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. P.S. Christine does not know about this. She is too pure and innocent to demand anything of you gentlemen, which is why I do it for her.'"

"You don't think Christine actually wrote this, do you?" André asked.

"I don't think so. She doesn't seem like the type who would do something like this. But I think I know who might have sent it." Firmin picked up the phone and started dialing, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Hello Mr. de Chagny," Firmin answered. "This is Mr. Firmin from Populaire Conservatory. Mr. André and I have just received your letter about Christine Daaé."

"What letter?" Raoul asked genuinely confused.

"The one demanding that Christine be given the lead in the upcoming opera."

"I never sent you any letter, especially one demanding nepotism."

"Really? But if you didn't send it then who did?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't me. As much as I care for Christine I still believe in fairness."

"Okay, well, thanks. Sorry to bother you." Firmin hung up the phone. "Well that was awkward."

"What made you think that he was the one behind this?"

"After talking to Mr. and Mrs. de Chagny, it turns out that Raoul and Christine have a little history together."

"Where is he?" a shrill voice demanded. Standing angrily in the entrance holding another letter was Carlotta.

"Ah, welcome back," André greeted.

"Where's who?" Firmin asked.

"You know damn well who; your precious little patron."

"We actually just hung up on the phone with him. Why?"

"Because when I opened my locker I found this letter from him!"

The deans looked at each other, knowing it had to be from the same anonymous sender. "Let me see it." Carlotta slammed the letter on the desk, folding her arms and pouting as Firmin read. "'Your days at the conservatory are numbered. From now on Christine Daaé will be singing on your behalf. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place.'"

"I know you two idiots are new around here, so let me make this clear. If I don't get the lead in this semester's, or any other upcoming operas, then you two don't get paychecks!"

"Why does everyone keep coming to us about casting?" Firmin asked frustratingly. "We have nothing to do with that!"

"How would you not getting the part affect our paychecks?" André asked.

"Because either I get the part, or I get every penny that is given to keeping this school afloat."

"How does that even work?" Firmin exclaimed.

"My family is very wealthy and my dad is a lawyer. Back before Lefevre left, we made him sign a contract that as long as I'm attending this school I get every leading role regardless of who's in charge. I had a feeling I would need this," she said as she dug into her Gucci bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

The two men unfolded and looked closely at the paper in front of them. "Well I'll be damned," Firmin spoke in awe, looking at the photocopied contract before him.

Carlotta ripped the paper out of his hands and stuffed it back into her bag. "I expect the cast list up by Monday," she said with a smirk before sauntering out of the room.

* * *

The remainder of the semester passed rather uneventfully. This was the longest amount of time Christine had ever gone without talking to Erik for as long as she'd known him, although after what happened she didn't really want anything to do with him. Despite her feelings, she still kept her promise and contacted him as soon as she saw the cast list. "I got Serafimo, the silent role," she texted. "You could probably guess who got the Countess." All she got in response was a simple "Thanks," but other than that, they never spoke a word to each other again.

However, there was one aspect of her life that made the rest of the semester more bearable. Without having to worry about Erik anymore, and now that he was on campus more often, Christine and Raoul began to renew their friendship. When she wasn't in rehearsal, doing homework, or hanging out with Meg, she would spend most of her time going out on dates with Raoul. In the course of about three months, their dates started out simple like going out to eat at casual places and going to the movies to elaborate dates like fancy dinners and the theater to something smaller like picnics in the park or just laying in bed watching tv on her laptop. Despite how close they had become again, there was no talk of love. The farthest they ever went physically was holding hands and hugging, no kissing.


	6. Chapter 6

Before Christine knew it, it was the beginning of December. The semester was only two weeks away from ending and finals would be coming up soon. It was opening night as she and Meg were backstage putting on their makeup and costumes. "Why Mr. Pageboy," Meg said playfully, pretending to be seductive as she wrapped her arms around Christine and rubbed her hands all over her body. "You look so handsome. You're too handsome to ever be in love with a silly little maid like me."

"Stop it," Christine giggled as she pulled Meg off of her.

"Come on, lighten up. At least you got a part."

"A part that I don't get to even sing in."

"Stop worrying about it. After this weekend it's never going to matter anymore."

"I know, but still."

"Places!" the stage manager called. Meg smiled as she held Christine's hand, leading her to the side of the stage to make their entrances.

When the curtains opened, the opera began. Things were going smoothly when Carlotta started singing her aria. "Poor fool, he makes me laugh. Ha ha ha ha ha!" She sang the staccato cadenza with ear-piercing perfection. "Time I try to get a better, better half." Then the chorus joined in. "Poor fool, he doesn't know. Ho ho ho ho ho!" They sang the cadenza yet again before continuing. "If he knew the truth he'd never ever go!"

All of a sudden, the show was interrupted by a voice speaking through the sound system. "Did I not instruct that Christine Daaé was to play the Countess?" it demanded.

Everyone looked up at the speakers above the audience in fear. "No," Christine murmured. "It's him."

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Carlotta hissed into her ear.

"A toad, miss? Perhaps it is you who are the toad."

Carlotta regained her composure, and they picked up from right before the aria. "Serafimo, away with this pretense. You cannot speak, but kiss me in my…" Instead of finishing the phrase, a strange, almost croaking like sound came out of her laugh. The voice from the speakers laughed. Nervously she continued to sing. "Poor fool, he makes me laugh. Ha ha ha ha ha." She began to sing the cadenza again but instead of singing she continued to croak.

The more she croaked, the louder and madder the laugh became. "Behold, she is singing to bring down the chandelier!"

Carlotta was rushed offstage as the curtains closed and the deans appeared onstage. "Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize," Firmin said. "The performance will continue in ten minutes time when the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss Christine Daaé."

"In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen," André continued, "we shall be giving you the ballet from act three of tonight's opera. Maestro, the ballet!"

The stagehands frantically changed the set behind the curtain as this was going on while the ballerinas were rushed onstage. While the ballet was happening, Christine was busy changing costumes backstage.

At the same time Joseph Buquet, one of the set instructors, was walking around above the stage, making sure things set-wise were in order. When he wasn't looking, Erik appeared behind him, slipping a noose around his neck and strangling him until he stopped breathing. Once he was dead, he lowered the noose onto the stage, showing the dead body to everyone. All the girls stopped dancing and screamed at the sight while Erik's maniacal laughter filled the theater yet again. Everyone ran offstage while the audience gasped in fear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, remain in your seats," Firmin said trying to reassure the audience. "Do not panic! It was an accident, simply an accident!"

Meanwhile Raoul had run backstage to check on Christine. He let out a sigh of relief when he found her. "Christine, come with me."

"No, to the roof, we'll be safe there," Christine said, grabbing his hand and leading him.

When they got to the roof, Christine could barely support herself. Her heart felt so heavy after what she just witnessed that it literally weighed her down so that she sat down against one of the statues, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Christine, why have you brought us here?"

"Don't take me back there," Christine begged. "You saw what he did in there!"

"Who was that guy?" Raoul demanded. "Why would he kill someone just because you didn't get a part?" Christine looked up, tears forming, wanting to speak but couldn't bring herself to. Raoul bent down next to her, wrapping both of her hands in his. "Christine, what aren't you telling me?"

Christine knew she would have to respond sooner or later. Taking a deep breath, she finally spoke. "Remember that night after the gala, when I told you that I had plans to meet up with a friend?"

"Yes…"

Christine smiled uncomfortably through her tears. "That's the friend."

"What?" Raoul exclaimed.

"I didn't know he was so unstable! Before that night we hadn't actually met in person. We were online friends."

"Christine, don't you know better than to trust strangers on the Internet?"

"At the time no. We've been friends since I was in high school. I was a stupid and desperate teenager with no father. So when this kind and caring man came along offering to give me free voice lessons and unconditional affection, of course I accepted. He'd always given me a reason to trust him. But when I finally met him, it turned out that he was obsessed with me!"

"How so?"

"Despite being old enough to be my father, he wanted me to move in with him. Then he showed me a mannequin he had of me wearing a wedding dress, asking me to marry him! I was so shocked that I couldn't even answer, I simply blacked out. The next day he took me back, and we agreed not to speak to each other anymore with the exception of me telling him what part I got in the opera."

"Wait a minute." He paused, thinking. "The letter," he muttered.

"What letter?"

"Before the cast list went up, the deans called me about a letter they thought I wrote demanding that you be cast as the lead. This friend of yours wrote the letter!"

"That's why he wanted to know what part I got! But I didn't know he was so obsessed with me that he would go so far as to murder someone just because I didn't get the part. Unless he did it to make me happy, knowing how badly I wanted it."

"Christine, you have to turn him in to the police. He's a criminal!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just… I can't! I could never betray him in such a way!"

"But what if he kills again?"

"Raoul, you don't know him like I do. When he took me to his home that night, I felt so overwhelmed by him practically throwing himself at me, practically worshipping me. So much so that I couldn't help but pity him for being so obsessed with me to the point of wanting to keep me with him. And he sang to me, and oh my god, his voice is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. When he sings, he makes me feel things I never thought I could feel. But the thing was he was wearing a mask the whole time, and I needed to know what was underneath. The next morning when I woke up, I took it off while he wasn't paying attention, and I got my answer. All of a sudden, I was able to figure him out completely just by looking at his face. I'll never forget it, it was so distorted and deformed that it was hardly even a face. Yet in his eyes, I could see all the sadness of the world; those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore."

"Christine…"

"Christine," another voice called from the shadows.

Christine pulled away from Raoul's grasp and looked around nervously. "What was that?"

Raoul pulled Christine in close to him, pressing her head against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry. As long as I'm here, nothing will harm you. I promise that I won't let this man do anything to you ever again."

Christine looked up at him. "Raoul, do you love me?"

Raoul smiled down at her. "You know I do."

Christine smiled back. "Oh Raoul, I love you too!" He pulled her in for a passionate kiss. When they pulled away they couldn't stop smiling. That was until after a look of realization hit Christine. "I must go," she said frantically standing up, still holding Raoul's hand. "They'll wonder where I am. Come with me Raoul."

"Christine I love you." Smiling, they ran back inside the building.

Once they were gone, Erik stepped out from his hiding spot. He could feel his heart crumble to pieces in his chest as he struggled to fight back tears. His sadness eventually resulted in rage, as he stormed back into the theater.

The rest of the performance continued as planned with no other interruptions, that is until the end. Everyone had come out to take their bows, and Christine was greeted with a standing ovation. All of a sudden the chandelier started shaking while Erik's laughter filled the theater once again. "Go!" he shouted. The chord holding it up snapped and the chandelier plummeted down into the audience as everyone onstage ran away from the disaster.


	7. Chapter 7

The semester ended and Christine and Meg had gone home for winter break. However the deans decided to throw a big New Years masquerade party for the whole school. At the party, everyone was drinking, dancing, and having an overall merry time. Christine and Raoul soon showed up, having gone out to dinner before the ball. Earlier that night at dinner, Raoul had given her a promise ring. She wore it around her neck on a chain, not wanting anyone to see that she was officially taken. "But why is it secret? What exactly are you hiding?" Raoul asked.

"Please let's not fight about this," Christine begged. "It's just that I'm only twenty-one. It's too early for anything official."

"Christine, let's not worry about that tonight. Please just try to have fun." He led Christine into the main entrance and they danced the night away.

Everything was going along perfectly until all of a sudden everyone felt a presence in the room. They stopped dancing and looked up to the top of the staircase to see a man dressed as the Masque of Red Death from Edgar Allen Poe's story, covered in red from head to toe and a skull mask. In his skeletal covered hands appeared to be some kind of manuscript. He took his precious time as he walked down each individual stair.

"Why so silent everyone? Did you think that you would see the last of me?" he snickered. "So has this upcoming semester's opera been announced yet?" Everyone remained silent, too scared to speak up. "Good. Well it just so happens that I have an opera right here for you," he said holding up the manuscript, "which _will_ be performed. Don Juan Triumphant! I wrote it myself," he sneered smugly. He tossed it over to the deans. "Just know that as the composer, I have a few demands for the world premiere of my opera. And if last time proved anything, it's that my demands should be taken seriously, for everyone's sakes. Remember, there are worse things than a shattered chandelier. Now, first thing's first."

He turned to Carlotta. "Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting around the stage." Carlotta's jaw dropped, as she stood there offended. Her boyfriend, Ubaldo Piangi, an overweight tenor who always got the lead like her, stood in between the two of them. "Our Don Juan must loose some weight. It's not healthy for a man of Piangi's age." It was now his turn to be offended. "And my deans must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts." He turned to Christine, whose heart was beating nervously as she held on to Raoul. "As for our star, Ms. Christine Daaé, no doubt she'll do her best. It's true her voice is good, she knows though should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher." He held up his hand, gesturing with his finger for her to approach him. As if in a daze, she let go of Raoul and did so. When they were standing face-to-face, he grabbed her ring and pulled the chain from her neck. "Your chains are still mine! You will sing for me!" Releasing a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

Christine was now the center of attention, standing in the center of the room. Overwhelmed, she began to tear up as she ran off, trying to get away from everyone. "Christine, wait!" Raoul called as he chased after her. He followed her until she ran into the girls' bathroom. "God damn it," he mumbled. He started pounding at the door. "Christine, come out!" Wait, what am I doing? He thought. I'm no better than that monster she's hiding from. He backed away, leaning against the wall as he patiently waited for Christine to come out. Finally when she did, he looked up to see that her face was red and puffy from crying. "Oh Christine, come here." He pulled her in close to him, tightly wrapping his arms around her, pressing her head against him.

After a moment of silence, Christine finally spoke up. "This is all my fault," she said in barely above a whisper.

"What?" Raoul asked in shock as he pulled her away from him, placing his hands on her shoulders. "How is this your fault?"

"I'm the reason he's doing all of this."

"Christine, you've done nothing wrong. It's not your fault that he's so unstable. You didn't know." He sighed. "I know you don't want to betray him, but we have to get rid of him somehow. I'm afraid of what other damage he'll cause, but mainly I'm afraid of what he'll do to you if we don't stop him."

"We can't stop him," she said sounding defeated.

"That's not true. I know what to do to catch him."

"What?"

"We do exactly what he says and perform his opera."

"What?" Christine exclaimed.

"Think about it, if we deny him again, he'll only fight back with more hostility and cause even more damage. But if we do everything he says, he'll think that he's won. And in his moment of triumph, when he least expects it, that's when we'll capture him. He'll be put away in prison and you'll be safe, never having to worry about him ever again."

"But what if this whole thing is a trap to get me?"

"We'll stop him before he can do anything to you. I promise that no matter what happens, I will keep you safe through this whole thing."

"I can't do it. I won't."

"But isn't it your dream to play a lead?"

"That doesn't matter to me anymore. And if I do ever get to play a lead, I want it to be because I earned it, not out of force and blackmail."

"Christine, I'm not going to make you do this if you don't want to. But think about it. You'll not only save everyone here, but more importantly you'd be saving yourself from him. Everyone's fate rests with you." Trembling, bursting back out into tears, she broke away from Raoul to run back into the bathroom. Once again, Raoul patiently waited outside for her.

* * *

After thinking long and hard about it, Christine decided that Raoul was right and agreed to do the opera. Raoul informed the deans about his plan and that they should follow through on his demands and have the police secretly stationed during the performance to capture him. While they weren't too thrilled about the idea, they all agreed that this was best course of action. The worst thing was when the three of them had to inform Carlotta about the plan since the deans were contractually obligated. "Are you all freaking insane?" she shouted upon hearing the news.

"No, he is for asking such high demands of us."

"So my resume has to suffer because of some madman who's obsessed with some random chorus girl?"

"You saw what he did last time," Raoul said sternly. "Who knows what he'll do this time if we try to fight him."

"I don't care what happens to everyone else in this hell-hole, as long as I make it out alive."

"But what if he goes after you? Is your life really worth risking for your precious resume?"

"Besides, you've always gotten a lead. Your resume is enough to make any other post-college singer jealous. I think you'll be fine. And it's not like you're getting nothing this semester with your grad recital coming up."

Carlotta let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, but only because it's not worth putting my life at risk to fight against some crazy psycho."


	8. Chapter 8

The entire semester passed uneventfully. No one was enjoying working on this opera, not even Christine, but they knew it had to be done. The music was just so strange and dissonant that most of the cast and crew found it unappealing. They all just wanted to get this over with so that they could hopefully get rid of Erik for good and go back to their lives as normal.

* * *

One Sunday morning while messing around on tumblr, Christine heard her phone go off indicating that she had gotten a text. Meg was in the bathroom, so she wasn't around to ask about it. When Christine checked to see whom it was from, she gasped. For the first time in months, since she had texted him about what part she got last semester, she got a text from Erik. "Meet me at your father's grave tomorrow night after rehearsal," it read.

Christine quickly replied, "Why? Why there? And how am I supposed to get there without a car?"

Before she could turn off her phone, the speech bubble indicating that Erik was in the process of typing back popped up. A minute hadn't even passed before she got her response. "You'll find out tomorrow. And don't worry about transportation. I've hired you a taxi to pick you up after rehearsal."

"Please Erik, I don't want to play any of these games. What exactly do you want from me?" She stared at her phone waiting a response. After a couple of minutes, there was still nothing. "Erik, I know you're still there. Answer me!" Again, there was no response. She thought about calling him, but she knew that he wouldn't pick up, so there would be no point. She threw her phone on the bed, scared and frustrated about what awaited her tomorrow.

She dug her hands into her forehead as Meg entered the room. "Christine? Is everything okay?" Without a word, Christine picked up her phone and opened the texts from Erik to show her, shoving it in Meg's face. As she read the screen, her eyes widened. "Oh my god, what are you going to do?"

"I guess I have no other option but to go and see what he wants. Promise me that you won't tell Raoul about this."

"I promise."

* * *

The next night after rehearsal ended, Christine walked up to the roundabout drop-off area next to the parking structure where sure enough there was a taxi waiting for her. She got in and they took off. Erik must've given the address beforehand, Christine thought.

After a few minutes she heard her phone get another text. When she checked, this time it was from Raoul. "Are you still inside? Rehearsal finished about ten minutes ago." Damn it! Christine thought. She had completely forgotten that she was supposed to go out with Raoul that night. She didn't want to reply for the fear of digging herself an even deeper hole than the one she was already in. She decided that she'd wait until she got back from the cemetery, tell him that she forgot, which was true, and that her phone had died, which was why she couldn't reply sooner. A couple minutes later he called her. Knowing that she couldn't pick up, she switched her phone to silent and stuffed it back into her bag.

* * *

Meanwhile Raoul sat in his car waiting in the parking lot, both worried and frustrated that he couldn't get a hold of Christine. After sending a few more texts and waiting a few more minutes, he finally decided to get out of the car and go look inside the building himself. He checked both the rehearsal room and all the practice rooms, but he couldn't find her. He went back to his car and drove around to the other side of campus, hoping to find her safe in her dorm room. When he entered her building and reached her room, he knocked on the door. Meg answered, looking surprised to see him. "Raoul, what are you doing here?"

"Where's Christine?"

"I don't know." She tried closing the door, but he stopped her.

"I know you know where she is. Why won't you tell me?"

"I have no clue where she is, but I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Meg, please. I'm worried about her. She hasn't responded to any of my calls or texts. What if something has happened to her? What if he has her?"

"I'm sure she's fine."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me where she is," he said sternly.

She let out a sigh of defeat. "She's visiting her father's grave."

"Thank you." He bolted out of the building back to his car, driving to the cemetery as quickly as he could.

* * *

Once Christine had arrived, she pulled out her wallet to pay the driver. "Don't worry about it miss," he said. "He already paid for you."

"Thank you." She got out of the cab and headed towards the grave. She hated being there as it was still too painful after all these years. This better be pretty damn important, she thought, I just want to get this over with and go home. She struggled to fight back tears as hard as she could. "Alright, I'm here!" she shouted into the dark emptiness around her. "Come on out and tell me what you want!"

Erik stepped out from behind a tombstone. "Christine."

She turned around to face him, glaring at him. "Erik," she said coldly.

As he approached her, she backed away. "Oh Christine, why must you be so distant from me?"

"What do you want?" she asked in a low tone, keeping her guard up.

"I know we haven't properly spoken in months, and we mutually agreed not to since it would be for the best, but I can't help it. I miss you."

"And you thought that schlepping me out to my dad's grave would be the best place to tell me that?" she asked sounding frustrated.

"I'm sorry Christine. I just thought it would be best if we spoke somewhere where you would be the most vulnerable, so that we could both be completely honest with each other."

"Why? So you could take advantage of me?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Okay…"

"I want you to know that everything I've ever done, especially in these last few months, has been to make you happy."

"Oh really? Then why did you kill a man and crash the chandelier even after sabotaging Carlotta was enough to get me the part?"

"Because it wasn't enough. They didn't take my orders seriously. I needed to assert my dominance by showing what happens when anyone disobeys me."

"And what if I disobeyed you? Would you kill me?"

"Oh Christine, my darling, of course not. If anything I would kill anyone else who tried to hurt you. All I want is to protect you and make you feel special and loved. Besides, you loved what I did to Carlotta, admit it."

Christine couldn't help but fight back a smile and a chuckle. "Fine, I admit it." She immediately regained her composure. "But that still doesn't change what happened. And you still never told me about the chandelier."

"True, but that was for a different reason."

"What?"

"A discussion for another time," he replied, trying to avoid the subject.

"No, you brought us here to be honest with each other. Why did you crash the chandelier?" she demanded.

"Let's just say that I had overheard something that night that didn't make me very happy." Her fear of him began to return, wondering if he had heard what happened with Raoul on the roof. "Oh Christine, I hate seeing you look at me like that. I know things can't be the same as they were before, but I want to at least try to start over. We were so happy together, and I know you've missed me as much as I've missed you." Christine didn't want to admit it, but she knew that he was right. Even though she had grown to fear him, she still couldn't help but miss what they used to have. When she looked at him, she couldn't see the monster that had been terrorizing everyone the last several months, but the sad, lonely man who had wept desperately before her upon seeing his face. "All I'm asking for is a second chance. So what do you say? Could we start again, please?"

Christine wanted so badly to resist, but she couldn't. All of her feelings for him that she had suppressed since their last encounter overflowed within her, taking control. She couldn't help but let the tears she'd been fighting all evening slowly trickle out. "Oh Erik, I'm so sorry for denying you."

He held out his hand to her. "Come home to your angel of music."

Christine reached out to take his hand when she heard her name being called in the distance. "Raoul!" she exclaimed as she looked over to see him approaching them.

Raoul pulled Christine away from Erik. "Whatever you believe, this man, this _thing_ , is not your father!" He then turned his focus onto Erik. "How dare you! You can't win her love by making her your prisoner!" He grabbed her by the hand as he led her away, taking her back to his car with him.

"So be it," Erik said with a low, threatening voice as he watched them leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Before the house opened, Raoul made sure that there were policemen stationed everywhere in the theater. "Remember, when the time comes, shoot. Only if you have to, but shoot to kill."

"How will I know when?"

"You'll know."

Meanwhile backstage Christine looked at herself nervously in the mirror. "Christine, relax," Meg said trying to comfort her. "I know the circumstances right now aren't ideal, but you should be excited. It's your big debut in a leading role!"

"I thought that was the gala?"

"I meant in a full opera. This is what you've always wanted."

"But not like this. I just really want to get this over with."

"After this weekend, it'll be over and you'll never have to worry about it ever again."

"I know, but still. I can't help but feel kind of intimidated with all the policemen stationed everywhere."

"You shouldn't feel intimidated. They're here to protect you."

The stage manager entered to tell everyone to get to their places on the sides of the stage. As they made their way out, Erik's words echoed in Christine's head. "If I could I would give you the fame that you so deserve. Hell I'd probably start my own opera company just so I could make you the star that I know you are." Oh Erik, why did it have to be this way? She thought. Why did you have to do this to us?

The curtains opened and the opera started. Everyone walked out onstage and began to sing. "Here the sire may serve the dam, here the master takes his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat! Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets, you will have to pay the bill tangled in the winding sheets! Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that when tables, plans, and maids are laid. Don Juan triumphs once again!"

Everyone scattered offstage except for one cast member. Piangi entered onstage with Meg, who was dressed as a gypsy. He handed her a sac of coins before she exited the stage. "Passarino, faithful friend," he sang, "Once again recite the plan."

"Your young guest believes I'm you. I, the master, you, the man."

"When you met you wore my cloak, with my scarf you hid your face. She believes she dines with me in her master's borrowed place! Furtively we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what in truth is mine, when it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine."

"You come home, I use your voice. Slam the door like crack of doom."

"I shall say, 'Come hide with me. Where oh where? Of course my room!'"

"Poor thing hasn't got a chance!"

"Here's my hat, my cloak and sword. Conquest is assured if I do not forget myself and laugh."

He laughed and put on a cloak that covered his face, exiting as Christine made her entrance. "No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy," she sang. "No dreams within her heart but dreams of love." She took an apple and sat down.

"Don Juan" returned. "Master."

"Passarino, go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey." He left and Christine was alone onstage with "Don Juan."

"You have come here," he sang as he approached her. "In pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of the wish which till now has been silent, silent." He picked up a goblet from the table. "I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me." He took the apple from her. "No second thoughts." He handed her the goblet. "You've decided, decided."

As he continued to sing the rest of the song, he caressed her body until it was her turn to sing. After she sang her part they sang together. "Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return." As they sang the last word, Christine removed the cloak to discover that she'd been singing with Erik the whole time. Both of them looked and stepped away from each other.

"Should we get him now?" the police officer sitting next to Raoul asked, pulling out his walky-talky.

"No," he replied, transfixed by what was happening before him. "Not just yet."

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime," he sang. "Lead me, save me from my solitude." Christine had to fight back tears to prevent herself from showing any sympathy for him. It was then that she realized that even though the lyrics were prewritten, he meant every word he was singing. "Say you want me with you here beside you." With enough courage they were able to face each other again. "Anywhere you go, let me go too!" He took her hands, taking off his pinky ring and slipping it onto her ring finger. "Christine, that's all I ask of…"

All of a sudden without thinking, she ripped the mask and wig off his face. "No!" he shouted. Everyone in the theater gasped at the sight of his face; it was nothing like anyone could imagine. It was covered in scars with distorted or missing flesh so that one could see parts of his skull and tissue.

He took Christine and ran offstage with her. "No, don't shoot!" Raoul called, but it was too late. The policeman aimed and shot, but missed. Once they were gone Meg ran out onstage screaming. When everyone went to look and see what the commotion was about, they saw the dead body of Piangi with a rope around his neck.

"Piangi, my darling!" Carlotta cried, wrapping herself around him. When the deans entered, she looked up angrily at them. "You idiots!" she shouted, cursing at and pushing and hitting them. "This is all your fault!" One of the stagehands pulled Carlotta off of them, but she pulled herself away from his grip, going back to throwing herself onto and crying over Piangi's body.

Between everyone onstage and backstage and in the audience panicking, Raoul decided that it was up to him and him alone to finish off Erik for good. So while everyone was running around like headless chickens, Raoul snuck away from the chaos to look for Christine.


	10. Chapter 10

While all the chaos was going on inside the theater, Erik dragged Christine all the way out to his car. He opened the door to the back seat and shoved her inside, slamming the door on her. He sat down in the drivers seat and practically floored the pedal speeding off. Christine tried to prop herself up, but because of Erik's fast driving her grip kept slipping.

When they finally reached his house, he grabbed her tightly by the arm again, pulling her out of the car and dragging her into the house and down the hall into his bedroom. He closed the door and locked it behind him, letting go of her by pushing her forcefully onto the bed. Oh my god, he's going to rape me! She thought. Before she could sit up, she felt something being thrown at her. "Put it on," he said threateningly.

When Christine sat up, she saw that he had thrown the wedding dress to her. He stood at the doorway, watching her closely. "And if I refuse?"

"You've seen what happens to those who refuse my orders. Would you really dare to risk facing my wrath?"

"But you said that you would never hurt me."

"You're right, I wouldn't. But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't hurt someone you love."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Afraid of pushing Erik's anger further, she gave in. "Fine. Could I at least have a little privacy?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't exactly trust you right now. After what you just did to me, how could I?" His expression and tone of voice changed from angry to sad and confused. "Why did you do it Christine? Why?" Christine couldn't bring herself to answer, mainly because she didn't really have a reason why she did it. She uncomfortably changed out of her costume and into the gown, trying to ignore the fact that Erik was watching her. As soon as he was done, Erik smiled. "Look at you, my beautiful bride." As he approached her, she tried to run past him, but he grabbed her and pushed her back onto the bed, holding her down. "Don't try to run away from me!"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"What I should've done last time you were here, force you to stay with me and never let you go again! After all, we both know that this is the only reason why you could never really love me!" he shouted, pointing to his face. He let go and walked towards the mannequin, taking the veil off its head. "Ever since that night, I know that the only things you've been able to feel for me are fear and sympathy," he said calmly, yet solemnly. "This was why I waited so long for us to meet, because I knew this would happen. I knew that after one look at me, you would forget all those years we spent together when I did everything I could to make sure that you were happy; that as soon as you knew my feelings for you, you would no longer see me as your guardian and best friend but as this pathetic monster." Christine couldn't help but fight back more tears at his words. "But now that you're here, none of that matters anymore." Suddenly she felt him place the veil on her head. "Pity comes to late! Turn around and face your fate!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. "An eternity of _this_ before your eyes!"

"This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies."

Before Erik could respond, there was a pounding at the front door. "Wait, I think my dear, we have a guest!" He let go of her and left, with her following. He looked through the peephole to see that it was Raoul. "Well, if it isn't your pretty little boyfriend." He opened the door, which caused Raoul to be disgusted by seeing Erik's face up close. "Please, come in sir," he said menacingly.

"Christine!" Raoul exclaimed upon seeing her, running to and holding her.

Erik closed the door and walked away. "Monsieur I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?" He pulled out a lasso and wrapped it around Raoul's neck, pulling him away from Christine as he tightened it and tied it to a hook on the wall. He turned to Christine. "Start a new life with me! Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice! This is the point of no return!"

There was a short silence after the ringing of Erik's voice left the air. "You were right," Christine said quietly. "From the moment you brought me here, I immediately pitied you, and I have ever since then. That's why no matter what you did, no matter how much you frightened me, I couldn't bring myself to hate you. But now, after all of this, I'm sorry," she said with rage filling her voice. "After everything you've put me and everyone else I care about through, I can't pity you anymore. After all the things you've done, you don't deserve my sympathy. I hate you!" She ripped the veil from her head and tossed it to the ground. "And as long as you keep me trapped here against my will, forcing me to play house with you and treating me like some sort of pretty little doll, then I will always hate you!"

"Christine, forgive me, please forgive me," Raoul choked. "I did this all for you and all for nothing! I promised to keep you safe and I failed! It's all my fault that we're here! You were right, you told me that this was a trap and I didn't listen to you."

"Shut up!" Erik slapped Raoul across the face. Christine approached him and was about to attack him for hurting her boyfriend, but he grabbed her by the shoulders again. "So do you spend your days with me? Or do you send him to his grave?" He shoved her to the ground and walked away.

"Why make her lie to you to save me?"

Erik sat down at the piano and began madly pounding away, playing the music from Don Juan while Christine sat up. "Erik, please don't do this!" she begged.

"Past the point of no return," he sang mockingly like a madman, "the final threshold. His life is now the prize which you must earn! You've past the point of no return."

"You deceived me!" Christine shouted over his singing. "I gave you my mind blindly!"

Erik stopped playing, closed the lid on the piano, and slowly walked over to her, bending down so that they were at eye-level. "You try my patience," he said in a low, threatening voice, his face shoved into hers. "Make your choice." He stood up and walked away, facing away from her.

Christine looked over her shoulder at Raoul, mouthing the words "I love you" before standing up. "I'm so sorry," she said in barely above a whisper. "It's obvious that your life is a living hell. But you know what?" she asked, her voice trembling yet growing with courage. "You are not alone." She grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, placing her hands on both sides of his face and pulling him in to a deep, passionate kiss. Raoul watched in shock before closing his eyes, unable to watch his girlfriend make out with the monster who was about to kill him. Erik on the other hand widened his eyes in shock, unable to believe that the girl of his dreams was kissing him despite his appearance. When she pulled away, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. His hands trembled as he attempted to touch her back, tears streaming down his face. She pulled away and looked at him before once again planting her lips onto his. He eventually placed his hands over hers, closing his eyes as he gave in to her kiss. When they pulled away from each other, they looked into each other's eyes, both of them breathing heavily.

Without a word, Erik walked away into the kitchen for a moment and returned with a lit candle. In a daze, he walked past Christine to Raoul, who closed his eyes as he prepared to his inevitable death. To both of their surprise, Erik lit the rope on fire, setting Raoul free. He pulled the lasso off of his neck and grabbed him by the arm before he could run away. "Take her, forget me, forget all of this," he ordered. As soon as he let go, Raoul ran to Christine to hold her again. "Leave me alone, forget all you've seen. Go now, don't let them find you. Just promise me never to tell the secret you know of the angel in Hell." Raoul practically had to drag Christine out, who was refusing to move. "GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!" The two of them ran out of the house, leaving Erik alone in the middle of the living room. He picked up the veil and staggered back to his bedroom.

When he got there, he picked up a music box sitting on his nightstand of a monkey dressed in Persian robes playing the cymbals on a barrel organ. He wound it up and sat down on the floor with it, leaning against his bed as the monkey gently banged the cymbals. "Masquerade," he sang along, sobbing, "paper faces on parade. Masquerade," he placed his hand over the monkey's face, "hide your face so the world will never find you."

He looked up when he heard the sound of someone approaching. Before he could get up to hide, he saw that it was Christine, who also looked like she had been sobbing. He stood up, straightening himself in an attempt to look presentable. As he approached her, she pulled off the ring he had given her, handing it back to him. "Christine, I love you." He placed his hand over hers, slowly taking the ring back. As he wrapped it around hers, she couldn't fight back her tears anymore, breaking down and bawling before him. She bent down and kissed his hand, staining it with her tears before she turned and walked away, knowing that no matter how much she loved him she could never see or hear from him ever again.

Once she was gone, he fell back onto his knees. "I love you!" he called after her, even though he knew that she couldn't hear him. He looked down at the ring, smiling through his tears as he fiddled with it. "I love you," he said quietly to himself. He crawled over and buried his face into the veil, crying his eyes out, knowing that he had lost his one chance of happiness forever. After a few minutes he stood up and made his way back to the piano in the living room and started to play the song he had written for her. "You alone can make my song take flight," he sang quietly, tears falling onto the keys, before playing at full volume. "It's over now, the music of the night!"


End file.
